lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO The Hobbit
LEGO The Hobbit is a game to be released in 2014. Unlike LOTR, this game is about the Hobbit trilogy and is about An Unexpected Journey, The Desolation of Smaug, and There and Back Again. You access levels in the Shire and go to places like Rivendell, Mirkwood, and the Lonely Mountain An Unexpected Journey Prologue: Lonely Mountain Takeover Smaug is attacking the Lonely Mountain, and the dwarves can't stop him! Characters: Thorin, Balin (young) Bosses: Smaug, Azog The Burglar Bilbo has decided to join the dwarves, but he gets more than he bargains for when they get captured by Cave Trolls! Characters: Bilbo, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Glion, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur Boss: Cave Troll Radagast's Discovery Radagast the Brown comes to the dwarves telling of a Necromancer in the fortress, and the Orcs are pursuing the dwarves! Characters: Radagast, Bilbo, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Glion, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur Boss: Undead spirit, Yazneg The Misty Mountains Thorin and company trek across the Misty Mountains, and their journey is made more perilous by the battle of the stone giants! Characters: Bilbo, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Glion, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur Riddles in the Dark Thorin's company battles the Goblin King in his kingdom, while Bilbo plays a game of riddles with Gollum characters: Bilbo, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Glion, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Gandalf Boss: Goblin King Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire Bilbo and the Dwarves safely make it out of the Misty Mountains, but travel right into a party of Orcs! Characters: Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Glion, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur Boss: Azog The Desolation of Smaug A Wild Host Thorin and co. are being pursued by Azog and his Orcs, and their only option is to take shelter with a person who may kill them. Characters: Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Glion, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Beorn Boss: Beorn Mirkwood Bilbo and the dwarves, now without Gandalf, trek through the dark forest of Mirkwood. However, they are being tailed... Characters: Bilbo, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Glion, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Legolas, Tauriel Barrel Escape The wood-elves have imprisoned the dwarves, and it's up to Bilbo to rescue them. However, their only escape option is blocked by Orcs! Characters: Bilbo, Kili, Bombur, Legolas, Tauriel Boss: Bolg Laketown Showdown Bard the Bowman takes the dwarves to Laketown, where the Master rules with an iron fist Characters: Bard, Bilbo, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Glion, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur The Desolation of Smaug Thorin's company finally makes it to the Lonely Mountain, and Bilbo is sent to steal the Arkenstone. Meanwhile, Gandalf uncovers the truth about the Necromancer! Characters: Bilbo, Balin, Gandalf Boss: The Necromancer Wrath of the Dragon With Smaug now awakened and furious, Bilbo and the dwarves race to stop him. Meanwhile, Orcs raid Laketown looking for the dwarves, but come across Legolas and Tauriel! Characters: Bilbo, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Dori, Ori, Gloin, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Oin, Bifur, Legolas, Tauriel Bosses: Smaug, Bolg There And Back Again Characters *Bilbo (abilities: Sting, crawl through small doors, One Ring) *Gandalf (abilities: levitation, light) *Thorin (abilites: leadership) *Dwalin (abilities: violin which can put characters to sleep or scare them off) *Balin (abilities: farsightedness) *Fili (abilities: rope) *Kili (abilities: bow and arrows, crouch) *Nori (abilities: mining, forge) *Dori (abilities: unusual strength) *Ori (abilities: artistry) *Oin (abilities: healing) *Gloin (abilities: cooking and a goblet that can put out fires) *Bifur (abilities: dwarf language) *Bofur (abilities: fishing, start fires, dig) *Bombur (abilities: very heavy, can press on switches and make things collapse) *Radagast (abilities: talk to animals, make plants grow) *Thror *Beorn *Legolas *Tauriel *Bard *Elrond (abilities: elf jump) *Galadriel (ability: elf jump) *Saruman *Elf Archer *Azog *Bolg *Yazneg *Goblin King *Orc *Goblin *Smaug (abilities: invincibility, overheat gold objects) Hub World While not as big as the whole Middle-Earth in Lego LOTR 1, you still get to explore a lot. From the Shire to endless reaches of forest, from the Misty Mountains to the Lonely Mountain, it will take a long time to visit every location. You reach places using a map like last time Category:Video Games Category:Lego Lord of the rings